1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to writing instruments, and more particularly, to writing instruments having a barrel having an improved gripping surface and a unique appearance due to a unique combination of barrel surfaces resulting in transmission, reflection and diffusion of light with respect to the barrel.
2. Background of Related Art
Writing instruments generally include a barrel which is held in the hand of the user, for writing, and having a writing tip which communicates with a source of ink. Often the barrels are molded of a synthetic plastic material and have a smooth finish on the outer surface which in many instances, inhibits the user's ability to grip the barrel to write effectively. Also, in the case of "STIC" pens, the plastic material is translucent and in many cases transparent, thus permitting viewing of an ink cartridge positioned inside the barrel.
More recently attempts have been made to enhance the grip of writing instruments by providing rubber-like covering material on the barrel surface. In addition, in some instances, even separate attachment devices have been made and marketed to be attached to a standard writing instrument to improve the writer's grip on the instrument. Such modifications generally add to the production costs.
Accordingly, the need exists to improve the gripping surfaces of writing instruments while improving the appearance, without necessarily providing an additional cover for the outer barrel. In particular, the need for such improvement of the gripping surface is desirable while at the same time maintaining the appearance of the writing instrument or alternatively, while improving the appearance. The present invention relates to a writing instrument which includes a unique outer barrel which has an improved gripping surface while having an enhanced physical appearance due to the unique structural characteristics of the barrel. In particular, such improved appearance is caused by the transmission, reflection and diffusion of light with respect to the barrel which is extruded of a transparent plastic material in any one of a variety of selected colors to provide an unusually active rotating barber pole effect when the barrel is rotated. Due to the physical characteristics of the barrel, it essentially becomes translucent to light. The present invention also relates to the method of producing the improved outer barrel.